


Stay at Home

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fear, Feels, Humor, Quarantine, Real World Problems, Worry, relationships, short and sweet, social distancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.
Comments: 106
Kudos: 366





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Earlier in the month, news had spread of a virus that was spreading across regions, countries, and continents in the human world. Initially, Diavolo had thought with gratitude that the exchange students had nothing to fear, living safely in Devildom without contact with other humans. Indeed, even if they were to somehow contract this flu, his sources told him that these particular humans were most likely not in critical danger. However, he didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks, and so he ordered Lucifer to stay up-to-date and keep him informed of any developments.

About a week into monitoring the situation, Lucifer heard a rumor that a _certain_ demon was sneaking around gambling with witches who had recently been to the human world. Fuming, Lucifer confronted the demon, who confessed only once he’d had enough of Lucifer’s persuasive techniques – _“Hey, let me down!! Ya can’t just leave me hangin' here!!” –_ and Lucifer was left with the unpleasant task of conveying the news to Diavolo.

“I see.” Diavolo says, uncharacteristically serious as he takes the cup of tea handed to him by Barbatos. “What is the recommended course of action in cases such as these?” He raises the tea to his lips. Ah, his favorite!

Lucifer responds with a sigh, his eyes thoughtful with concern. He knows what has to be done for your sake. And truthfully, though he would not admit it, he is worried about your health just as much he is about the success of Diavolo’s exchange program. “We have to issue what’s called a ‘Stay at Home’ order for our humans and their housemates in Purgatory Hall and The House of Lamentation. Solomon and MC will have to be excused from all tasks, and no one should have physical contact with anyone from outside the house.” He informed Diavolo, who watched him with interest. “Although I don’t look forward to being confined with my brothers, it seems that this is the best option for the health of our human residents. And, by extension, for the success of the exchange program.”

Diavolo smiles, knowing that Lucifer was far more concerned for the well-being of a certain human than with the impact the virus might have on the program. “Very well, Lucifer.” He says optimistically. “Starting tomorrow, both houses will be under quarantine. Barbatos and I will supply you with what you need, and you and your brothers are excused from all tasks, council duties, and extracurricular activities until the situation is resolved.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer rises to leave.

“By the way,” Diavolo says, causing Lucifer to pause. “Which demon is responsible for putting our human students at risk?”

“I’d rather not say,” Lucifer’s expression darkens. “But I assure you, he’s been punished thoroughly.” Even as he steps out, Lucifer wonders whether his discipline has been sufficient. Perhaps a round with the whip is in order.

Diavolo chuckles as Lucifer leaves, an amused twinkle in his eyes. He takes another sip of his tea. Delicious! “Ah, Barbatos. I’m afraid the next few weeks will test Lucifer to his limit.”


	2. Sneaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“It isn’t so much to keep ya out as it is to keep me in.” Mammon explains, referencing his forced quarantine. His voice coming through the speaker of your D.D.D. is familiar and comforting as you huddle in bed. Still, you wish Lucifer would let him out of his room.

“Solomon says that there’s no proof that demons can catch it anyway, so this is just Lucifer’s way of punishin’ me.” He sounds cheerful enough, but you can’t help but feel he’s putting on a bit of an act for you.

You look off into the dark shadows of your bedroom, imagining Mammon doing the same in his.

“But anyway, how ya holdin’ up, human? Did you need somethin’?” After all, you had called him.

You consider his question. When Diavolo had placed the houses on lockdown, it hadn’t seemed like a big deal. But sometimes, as you go about your day, you find yourself feeling lost. Alone. Even with all the brothers still in the house. It isn’t like you to be so emotional, you think, especially when you have no reason to be. After all, you’re safe here. Everyone’s doing their best to take care of you and to get along. But you just can’t shake the heaviness in your chest, the fear masquerading as boredom that keeps you from acting like yourself. You can usually escape these feelings, but now, on the phone with Mammon in the middle of a quiet night, they surface.

“Mammon?” You swallow around a lump in your throat.

“Hm?”

“Can I come over?”

The silence on the other end of the phone makes you anxious. Maybe he’d rather not see you, or maybe he’s too afraid of what Lucifer would do if he found out.

“U-uh, yeah! Yeah, sure! Just make sure everyone’s asleep, okay?”

“I know. I’ll be there soon.”

Ending the call, Mammon bolts up in bed, suddenly nervous. You visit him all the time, but not usually so late, and not usually in direct defiance of Lucifer’s orders. But then again, when had you ever really followed the rules? He grins, running a hand through his hair. His human is a trouble-maker, alright.

Your knock comes more quickly than he expects, and he jumps up to open the door. You stand in there your PJs, clutching your D.D.D., looking more fragile than usual.

“You all have been s-so nice.” You start to say, breaking down into a sob. Startled, Mammon instinctively pulls you into his arms, holding you tightly while you wet his shirt with your tears. He winces as your hands touch the tender spots on his back, still sore from Lucifer’s punishment.

“I-I’m sorry…” You sniffle, taking a shaky breath.

“Hey, hey! You ain’t got nothin’ to be sorry about!” Mammon shifts, raising your tear-stained face to his. The worry in your eyes makes his heart ache. He wipes a tear from your cheek with a quick swipe of his thumb.

“It’s me who should be apologizin,’ MC, not you.”


	3. Kitchen Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Belphie sighs, surveying the contents of the cupboard with annoyance. No one has been out to shop for groceries in the past week, and things are starting to look grim. “Well, this is what we have to work with. And look, these quetzalcoatl brains are expired by at least a year.” You take the container from his outstretched hand, sighing. “I mean, maybe Beel will probably still eat them? But I see what you mean. This is going to be hard.” Setting out what the two of you have managed to scrape together on the kitchen table, you consider your options. It’s not looking good, but what choice do you have?

In almost no time at all, the two of you manage to create a bubbling, sickening slop that smells faintly medicinal. “Uh, Belphie, this doesn’t look right. Maybe we shouldn’t have used the newt.” The mixture gurgles in the pot, thickening with each passing minute until it’s more of a paste than a soup.

“Maybe we can just skip lunch.” Belphie suggests, turning over the contents of the pot with an unappetizing _squilscth_. “I don’t think even Beel will touch this.”

“Can’t very well let all that food go to w– *hic* –waste, though, can you?” The two of you turn to see a rather rumpled Satan leaning against the doorway. “What?” He asks, noticing the shocked look on both your faces.

“Are you drunk?” Belphie asks.

“No tasks!” Satan shrugs vaguely, as if to say _Why not_? He has to find _some_ way to survive while locked in a house with his brothers.

“That’s an idea. Maybe if we get everyone drunk enough, no one will notice what it tastes like.” Belphie suggests to you. He turns toward the cupboard. “I think we actually have something up on the top–“

Satan leaps in front of Belphie, snatching the mostly full bottle that Belphie is reaching for. “O-oh, no you don’t! This is a valuable commodity in sssuch times.” Satan’s hand lays dramatically across the bottle as he hugs it to his chest.

You raise your eyebrows in Belphie’s direction.

“Well, you clearly don’t need any more, Satan.” Belphie says, crossing his arms, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No! Of course not.” Satan replies indignantly. “I’m taking it to... my room. For safekeeping.” Before you can stop him, the blonde demon saunters off down the hall, the echo of his uneven steps followed by a thud and a quiet curse.

You and Belphie burst out laughing, clinging to each other for support. “Did – did you _see_ him, though? I think he was missing a shoe.” Belphie crows.

“H-his sweater was inside-out!” You double over, sides aching.

“That was priceless.” Belphie sighs, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Looking over at your ever-worrisome concoction in the pot, you’re once again caught in a fit of giggles. “Belphie, Lucifer’s gonna murder us. _Look_ at this!”

Pulling out his D.D.D., Belphie makes an executive decision. “Guess we’ll find out if Hell’s Kitchen does contact-free deliveries.”


	4. Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.
> 
> This one is so silly, haha, but I like to think it would happen at some point.

“Levi, your form is off.” Beel says, coming behind his brother’s chair to assess Levi’s posture. “Make sure your feet are flat on the floor.”

“They are.” Levi responds curtly, shifting in his seat as he attempts another repetition. Arms straining, lips in a taught line, Levi raises the dumbbells off of each shoulder up over his head. “ _Mph!”_ He brings them back down, exhaling loudly.

You and Levi have spent the last several days lounging around lethargically, snacking and gaming. Finally, Beel had decided it was time to force the two of you to get active and join him in a workout, since he couldn’t go to the gym.

“Uh, Beel?” You take a break from your hand weights and pull him aside. “Maybe we could start Levi off with something a little… easier.” You suggest, nodding towards the beads of sweat that are already forming under Levi’s purple locks.

“Those are the lightest weights I have.” Beel shrugs, watching Levi complete another two repetitions. “And he really needs to work his shoulders. His posture is horrible.”

“You know, Levi, building your shoulders _would_ add a nice touch of masculinity to your figure.” Asmo offers, mid-squat. The Avatar of Lust had decided to join the three of you. You suspect it has something to do with his new athleisurewear (a skin-tight tank and shorts set), as he's already snapped a few selfies to share with his followers on Devilgram.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be, Asmo?” Levi grumbles, huffing his hair out of his eyes.

“Actually, I’d much rather be stuck in this house with my favorite otaku who won’t stop whining and probably hasn’t bathed in days.” Asmo snaps, pausing his squats to send the demon an icy glare.

“H-hey! I’m not dirty!” Levi drops his arms and turns to Asmo, red-faced. “And you’re not the only one who’s stuck here.”

“Oh yeah, big deal for _you_.” Asmo shakes his head. “I haven’t been clubbing in weeks! And I’m worried about what will happen if I go too long without my _usual_ method of exercise.” Asmo plops himself on the floor, burying his head in his hands. “Forced celibacy is _cruel_.”

Ugh, that's it. This workout is turning into more of a punishment than anything. Picking up your D.D.D. from the table, you find your music player and scroll through playlists thoughtfully. _Devildom Top 100_. Perfect.

“Alright, gang! Enough is enough. No more feeling sorry for ourselves.” Turning the volume up all the way, you press play on your device. “It’s time for a dance party!” Here goes nothing, you think, moving to the deep bass beat that fills the room. Beel smiles, joining you. After all, exercise is exercise.

“Wait! I _have_ to record this!” Levi exclaims, pulling out his D.D.D.

“No way, Levi!” You drag him to his feet. “Get up and dance with me!”

Watching the three of you, Asmo finally smiles. “Oh, darlings, _where_ did you learn to dance? Let me show you how it’s done!~”


	5. Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Satan turns around to see the complete effect of the outfit Asmo’s picked out for him in the full-length mirror. “Well?” Asmo says impatiently, eyeing his handiwork. “What do you think?”

“It’s, uh, wow.” You manage, unsure of what to make of the black leather pants and mesh shirt he’s put Satan in. On the one hand, Satan is always nice to look at, and this outfit was certainly accentuating the demon’s best features. On the other…

“I think these clothes will break if I move.” Satan frowns, aware of how tightly the fabric is hugging his body. “These clothes are completely impractical.”

“They’re not _supposed_ to be practical.” Asmo explains, coming over and straightening his shirt. “This outfit is for an evening out at The Fall. Besides, you look stunning.”

“At least you have a shirt.” Beel offers around a bite of food. He’s been given the ‘Day at the Beach’ theme. Provided with a few choice snacks, he is cooperating fully, to Asmo’s delight. He is topless, his swim shorts reaching half-way down his muscular thighs. “Beel, stop using the beach towel to collect crumbs!” Asmo chides him halfheartedly, delighting in how absolutely _perfect_ he looks in his outfit.

“I can’t believe we let you talk us into this.” Belphie grumbles at you, wrapped in a luxurious housecoat and silk pajamas. His theme is the only one that seems to match him decently.

You smile to yourself, knowing exactly why the brothers were allowing themselves to be made-over like so many mannequins. Asmo, the biggest extrovert among them, has been having a particularly rough time being under lock-down. So, when you recruited them all for Asmo’s fashion show live stream on Devilgram, they agreed – mostly willingly. You, for one, actually enjoy your own ensemble, titled ‘Garden Party.’

“Levi, what’s the matter? You’re awfully quiet in there.” Asmo calls to him through door to the changing room adjacent to his private bath. “You better not be taking a bath without me! You know the rules – if you want to use it, I get to share.” He pouts prettily.

“Asmo, there’s NO WAY I’m wearing this.” Levi’s voice says from the other side of the door.

“Don’t be silly. I picked those clothes especially for you!” Asmo says encouragingly.

“NO.”

“Come on, Levi, just do it.” Belphie says, yawning. “Then we can get on with it.”

“Please, Levi? You promised me you’d do this for Asmo. I’ll have a TSL marathon with you to make up for it.” You coax Levi, ignoring Asmo’s eye-roll.

Several moments pass before the door slowly opens to reveal a furiously blushing Levi in thigh-high stockings and a deep blue velvet teddy. An all-lace black robe finishes off the outfit.

Asmo clasps his hands together ecstatically, emitting a high-pitched squeal, while you and the other brothers stare, too shocked to say anything. Is it just you, or is this really _working_ for Levi? Satan is the first to speak. “Asmo, what exactly is the occasion for this outfit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it to him. Sorry Levi! ILYSM <3 <3


	6. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

It’s just a light cough, nothing serious. You don’t even have a fever. But Lucifer is insistent that you take a few days to rest up anyway. _“That’s it.”_ Lucifer had said when you coughed for the third time during breakfast this morning. _“No one is to bother MC for the next three days.”_ Of course, you’d never get the rest you need if the other brothers had anything to say about it. Stuck in the house with you, they’re clingier than ever, barging into your room or dragging you off to theirs at all hours of the day and night. Knowing his brothers well, Lucifer decided you should stay with him until you’re feeling yourself again.

You can hear the scratch of the demon’s pen against paper as he thumbs through the documents on the low table in front of you both. The crease in his brow tells you that he’s getting tired, though he’s barely made a dent in the paperwork he’s brought to do in his room as he keeps an eye on you. Perched on the far end of the couch, Lucifer sighs, making a few marks on the pages in front of him and rubbing his forehead wearily.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a break.” You offer from your side of the couch. You’re wrapped in a blanket, and a cup of tea rests on the table in front you. “Isn’t the student council suspended for the time being?”

Lucifer glances over at you, smiling wryly. “Honestly, I don’t really know what to do with myself when I’m not working.” He says, setting the documents down on the table in front of the couch. Although he looks more relaxed without his school uniform or jacket, he carries his tension in his shoulders, and you can tell the demon’s thoughts weigh heavily on his mind.

“I really appreciate this.” You say, sitting up a bit more. “You didn’t have to let me stay with you. It’s just a cold. I’m sure I’ll be fine soon.”

“You’re probably right.” He says quietly. Clearing his throat, Lucifer stands. “What about some music, MC?”

You smile. “That sounds lovely.”

Lucifer gets up to peruse his records, pulling a classical album from his shelf. As the rich melody fills the room, he rejoins you on the couch, motioning for you to come closer.

You shift to his side of couch, surprising him by resting your head on his shoulder. Watching the flames jump in the fireplace and listening to the stringed crescendo filling the room, you exhale deeply; you’ve been more anxious than you realized. Lucifer rests a hand on your head gently, slowly moving his fingers through your hair. “Is this okay?” He asks softly, watching you close your eyes. “Yes,” You sigh contentedly. “It’s nice.” Maybe you’re tired after all, you think, as the music and the demon’s touch lull you into a deep, restful sleep.


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3  
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“Make a search check.” Solomon’s voice comes through Levi’s laptop, where he and Mammon are hosted via video for your virtual Dungeons and Dragons session. Levi’s webcam captures himself, Satan, and you sitting around the table in your bedroom.

The clacking sound of rolling dice comes through as Mammon rolls.

“Uh, seventeen. With my modifier thingy.”

“Okay, you find a locked chest covered in carvings in an unknown language hidden in the chamber alcove.”

“Aw yeah, The Great Mam- I mean, my little dwarf guy found treasure!” Mammon’s dorky smile on screen makes you giggle, and you find yourself wishing for the hundredth time that Lucifer would let him out of his room.

“I’d like to make a decipher script check.” Satan says. “Twenty-two.”

“You don’t know this specific dialect of Undercommon, but you’re able to interpret the carvings as some kind of warning from a magic-user of unimaginable power to whom the chest belongs.”

“I open the chest!” Mammon says excitedly.

“Is there a lag? Don’t open it, you idiot!” Levi says, leaning towards the laptop’s microphone.

“The chest springs open – it’s not locked.” Solomon says.

Levi moans, and Solomon continues. “As the dwarf peers into its depths, you hear a low rumble. Looking up, you see tendrils of smoke begin to fill the chamber. Roll initiative!” His handsome smile is a little too delighted, you think as you roll.

Your die comes to a stop, and you sigh. _Dammit._ “Eight.”

“Fourteen.”

“Nineteen.”

“Twelve. What’s in the chest?”

“Okay Satan, you’ll get to go first. As you watch the doorway, a figure, easily eight feet tall, fills the frame, and two bright red eyes burn through the smoke.” Satan and Levi exchange glances.

“I cast _haste_ on the party.” Satan says.

“Wait, what’s in the treasure chest!?” Mammon asks anxiously.

“The chest is brimming over with sapphires, rubies, and gold that glitters in the dim light of your torches.” Solomon answers. “Levi, you’re next.”

“Okay, I drink my potion of cat’s grace.” Levi decides.

“Mammon?” The three of you focus on the Avatar of Greed’s face framed by the laptop screen.

“I grab as much treasure as I can fit into my bag!”

Levi scowls angrily while Satan rolls his eyes.

Solomon consults his sheet. “Okay, you manage to scrape together ten sapphires, three-hundred gold pieces, and thirty rubies this round.”

“Alriiiight!” Mammon grins.

“Rogues.” Levi huffs with annoyance.

“Okay, your turn, MC.” Solomon prompts.

“I summon a dire lion.”

“Alright.” You hear Solomon scratching on a pad of paper as his head bends in front of the camera on your screen, followed by the clunky roll of heavy dice.

“The towering figure moves towards you from the shadows, revealing himself to be a sorcerer draped in heavy black robes and leading a giant, three-headed dog by a chain leash.” Solomon’s voice raises dramatically. “It’s none other than the evil mind flayer, himself—Lucifer!”

“WHAT?” Mammon’s squeak matches Levi’s expression.

“NO!” The Avatar of Envy protests. “WE’RE NOT ADEQUATELY PREPARED!”

Satan’s steely eyes narrow as he mentally prepares himself for what’s coming, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be done in time for the Obey May! 'Game Night' challenge, but oh well. 
> 
> (Sorry if I messed up some of the DnD rules! I am in the middle of DMing a virtual campaign for the first time ever and only know half of what I'm doing, haha, so...)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, MC calls their dire lion 'Beel' thanks to that little incident last event with Luke's cake. ;)


	8. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3  
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You clutch your D.D.D. tightly in your sweaty palm as your shoe-less feet hit the carpeted halls of the House of Lamentation with surprising force, propelling you down the stairs and towards the front entrance as fast as your legs can carry you. It hasn’t even been thirty second since Luke sent a text letting you know he’d dropped off a care package at the front door just for you - _Special delivery!_ By some miracle, the little angel had managed to obtain ingredients needed for Celestial baking. You suspect Simeon had managed it, just to give the angelic bundle of anxiety something to do while on lock-down.

You careen down the steps at break-neck speed, feet practically airborne, phoneless hand sliding down the banister barely keeping you from losing your balance. By your reckoning, you have about thirty more seconds before the Avatar of Gluttony’s sixth sense kicks in and the sweets have disappeared into his bottomless stomach. You just _had_ to be in the music room with Belphie, of all places—

You stumble at the bottom of the staircase, your feet nearly catching on the last stair as you hurl yourself towards the double doors and the treat that awaits you. Using your free hand to fling open a heavy door with a grunt, you emerge from the building onto the front step. You stagger, breathless, met with a scene so pure and perfect it’s almost obscene: A tall, redheaded demon sits on the stairs cradling a round basket decorated with pale blue ribbon in his large lap, smears of frosting and crumbs covering his smiling mouth, eyes closed in child-like delight. Beel’s insect-like wings flutter happily as he hums, his demon form activated from sheer pleasure, savoring the last bite of the most delicious cake he’s ever eaten in his entire immortal life.

“Beel!”

Your shout breaks through his reverie, and Beel looks up at you, eyes still glistening with what you can only imagine are tears of joy. He swallows, smiling widely. “Oh! It’s you.”

“Beel…” You’re amused at the disappointment in your own voice. Sure, it’d been a minute since you’d eaten anything you could call delicious - even Barbatos hadn’t been able to drop off any of his famous baking recently - but whatever cravings you’re experiencing are surely nothing compared to what the Avatar of Gluttony must be feeling.

As you sit down next to Beel on the front steps, a chuckle makes its way up and out of your throat, and you wrap an arm around what you can reach of Beel’s waist, burying your snorty chuckles in the demon’s side. “Didn’t you read the tag?” You ask, flicking an admittedly small, gold-gilded gift tag tied to the basket’s handle. Beel turns the tag over in his long fingers. _For MC only! No demons allowed!_

“Ah. I’m sorry, MC. I didn’t know this was yours.” Beel frowns but can't quite hide the afterglow from his unexpected snack.

“It’s okay, Beel.” You giggle again, looking up at his sheepish face. You swipe a finger at the corner of his mouth, collecting some wayward frosting. “It must have been really good, then, huh?” You ask, and Beel nods as you suck the frosting off your finger. _Damn,_ if it isn’t the most heavenly thing you’ve tasted in your entire mortal life.


	9. Speaking of Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3  
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Your hand dips into the shimmering water, and you watch it, mesmerized, already feeling the influence of the fruity beverage you’re drinking poolside. _Or rather, tubside,_ you think with a chuckle, sinking deeper into the share-sized bathtub in Asmo’s private bathroom. You, Satan, and the Avatar of Lust himself have been lounging in the silky water for the past half-hour or so, relaxing with your cocktails and swapping stories.

Asmo’s excited voice brings you back to the conversation at hand. “Oh, but that was _nothing_ compared to the stag party I threw for a friend of mine, oh, six-hundred years ago?” Asmo tilts his head prettily, fruity drink in hand, trying to remember. “We rented out something like the Roman baths, if you can imagine, and I invited at least twenty succubi, who were absolutely exquisite, very well-behaved, and deliciously-”

“Wait. Stag party?” You cut Asmo off, surprised to hear him describe something that you’d assumed was a human tradition. “You mean, like before someone gets married?” 

“Do you call it something different?” Satan asks, leaning forward curiously. His drink, which is not as pink as Asmo’s but just as bubbly, sits beside him on the rim of the tub. 

“No, I just didn’t know demons have weddings.” You admit, shrugging. 

“Weddings are parties, darling, and who can throw a party better than _moi_?” Asmo gestures at himself, fingertips on his bare chest. You smile at his brag, but suspect he isn’t exaggerating; an extravagant party thrown by the Avatar of Lust is bound to be a memorable occasion.

“It’s not all that common for demons to marry,” Satan remarks, picking up his drink. “But it does happen.”

“I wish Lord Diavolo would get married.” Asmo laments, sliding deeper into the warm water. “ _That_ would be the event of the millennium.” He sighs, imagining the finery that would accompany the prince’s matrimonial celebrations.

“Well I’m sure he and Lucifer will make it official any day now.” You say nonchalantly.

Satan snorts into his beverage. 

“We’ll be making what official?” A cool voice asks, freezing the blood in your veins. You turn to see Lucifer standing in the doorway.

“Er, nothing!” You squeak, rendered slightly speechless by Lucifer appearing so suddenly in his bathing suit, towel in hand.

“Welcome, dear brother!~.” Asmo coos, delighted that the firstborn has come to join him in the tub.

As Lucifer lowers himself into the water, you float over to Satan, sneaking yourself under his arm protectively. The flustered demon blushes but doesn’t protest.

“So, what were we talking about?” Lucifer asks, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Weddings.”  
“Matchmaking.”  
“Diavolo.”

The three of you somehow manage to reconstruct the gist of your joke, earning a crimson glare from Lucifer.

You brace yourself for a lecture about minding one’s own business and showing Lord Diavolo proper respect, but it never comes. Instead, Lucifer leans back against the tub with a sigh, sprawling out in the water in an uncharacteristically relaxed pose. “Asmo, what’s in this bathwater?”

Relieved, you lean back against Satan’s chest and take a sip of your delightfully fizzy beverage while Asmo’s prattling takes the conversation in a safer, but much less interesting direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules


	10. Of Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You hold up the crocheted mermaid-tail blanket proudly for the demon’s inspection. Dozens upon dozens of pretty, sparkling sequins bedeck the curves of the flippers, growing sparser the farther up the aqua garment they travel, each one reflecting light into Levi’s wide eyes.

“What the hell is that?!” Levi rolls his computer chair back a bit to protect himself from the excessive bedazzlement.

“I have one, too!” You pull out your own vibrantly purple monstrosity, beaming at Levi’s visible annoyance. “Isn’t it great? I got it from Devil-made. You know, that app where Asmo orders his specialty bath bombs? They were-”

“I know what Devil-made is, MC. Where do you think I get my fan-made merch?” Levi scowls. “But you are not getting me to wear one of those.” It’s already bad enough that you’re in his room bothering him with some weirdo, normie purchase you’ve made, eating into his precious raiding time.

You lower your arms. “Why not? They’re perfect for cuddling up while binging anime.” You give Levi a hopeful look, but the demon just rolls his eyes.

“Look, you haven’t even seen the best part.” You hold up Levi’s aqua blanket and turn it around. “There’s a spot for your tail!” You gesture at the sequin-trimmed hole neatly crocheted into the rear of the blanket.

Levi’s face flushes bright red. “M-m-my tail!? W-why would you do that?!”

“I don’t know,” You shrug innocently. “It said I could request custom measurements and alterations, so I thought, _why not_?”

“W-why not?! I’ll tell you why not!” Levi stands up in indignation, taking a step towards you before your words sink in. “W-wait… how did you get my measurements?!”

“Don’t worry about it.” You say, tossing him his blanket and flashing him with a sweet smile.

Flustered, Levi catches the crocheted tail, holding it out at arm’s length. He has never been so offended by a blanket in all his life. _IT’S NOT EVEN A REAL BLANKET!_ He seethes internally, tossing the garishly sea-themed fake-blanket back to you. “Seriously, MC, I’m not wearing it. Go see if Belphie will nap with you.” Levi says dismissively, settling back into his computer chair and turning to face his monitors.

You decide to call the demon’s bluff. “Okay! I was hoping to snuggle with you, but Belphie’s really the best cuddler in the house, anyway.” You turn to leave the Avatar of Envy’s room, knowing you won’t get very far.

The wheels of the computer chair roll across the floor, and Levi’s hand grabs yours, spinning you to face him. “F-fine.” He stutters, blushing hotly. “I-I’ll do it.”

Delighted, you give Levi his mermaid tail and reward him with a ruffle of his purple hair. “Thanks, Levi!”

“Aaaagh! W-why are you so touchy-feely?” Levi mumbles, hiding his face and waiting for it to return to a less embarrassing shade of pink. When he lowers his arm, Levi makes a strangled, high-pitched noise totally unbecoming for the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy.

“What do you think?” You ask from the beanbag chair Levi bought from Akuzon just so you can watch him game. You raise your legs, wiggling the purple mermaid tail in the air all too much like a fish out of water.

Levi stares; it’s maybe the cutest thing he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for #obeymeweek2020:  
> https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules  
> https://twitter.com/obeymeweek2020
> 
> What is my fascination with trying to get Levi to wear embarrassing things? Gosh, he's the cutest.


	11. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3  
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You shiver in the cool night air of the Devildom, drawing your jacket about you tightly and snuggling up to Satan just a little more closely on the bench you’re sharing. The blonde demon’s voice pauses as you readjust. You still can’t believe he had convinced Lucifer to let you have a bonfire— _It’s a summertime tradition in the human world, Lucifer_ —since you’d barely been allowed to step foot outside the House of Lamentation while on lock-down.

“By order of the prince, no one was to leave...” Satan continues his story.

Unstable flickers of flame roll over red-hot coals in the make-shift fire pit, remnants of the evening’s once impressive bonfire. Beel’s serious eyes gleam eerily across from you as he listens intently to Satan’s story, hand absentmindedly resting on his sleeping twin’s head lying in his lap. You smile sleepily at them both.

“Are you listening, MC?”

“Of course! Keep going, please.” You insist, stifling a yawn and resting your head on Satan’s shoulder, softening your request with an affectionate squeeze of his arm.

“Don’t stop now – it’s just getting to the good part.” Levi adds, popping another Ruri-chan-shaped marshmallow into his mouth. He rests on his back on the grass, arms crossed behind his head, looking up into the Devildom sky. Much to Beel’s disappointment, Levi had nearly lost it when you’d suggested they try to make his novelty sweets into s’mores.

“The spell was precautionary...” Satan’s voice is surprisingly relaxing, and you close your eyes contentedly as the tale continues.

***

“Time to call it a night.” Lucifer’s voice wakes you. You rub your eyes as you sit up. When had the eldest brother arrived?

The sound of shuffling around the fire pit tells you the other brothers are packing up, Levi basking in a low glow of his D.D.D. and Beel hefting Belphie onto his back. As they head back, you can hear a squawk from Levi, who hadn’t been guarding his marshmallows well enough, judging by the low rumble you recognize as Beel’s expression of contentment.

Satan dampens the dying embers carefully, waiting for you to get to your feet.

“Lucifer can walk me back, Satan.” You tell him, standing.

You can just make out Satan’s shrug as the demon turns to go, the crunch of his footsteps fading as he heads back in.

“Trying to get me alone, are you?” Lucifer says, suddenly standing at your side. A chill breeze makes you shiver. Yes, it is _definitely_ the breeze and _not_ the velvet voice of the Avatar of Pride in your ear that is giving you goosebumps.

“Yeah, actually.” You brace yourself, turning to Lucifer. Your serious tone makes him frown. “Will you please let Mammon out of his room?”

Some species of diabolical cricket chirps in the quiet while you’re subjected to the crimson glow of Lucifer’s eyes, gleaming in the dark.

“I'll consider it.” Lucifer says at last, heading towards the House with unhurried strides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: Summer Nights
> 
> For those just joining, Mammon was the one responsible for getting the HoL put on lockdown, so he's been quarantined in his room all these weeks!


	12. A Princely Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You and Lucifer step out onto the front grounds of the House of Lamentation side by side. The stones of the path crunch underfoot while you walk together towards the front of the property. The warm afternoon air feels amazing after weeks of staying inside. Even though the gardens around the House are sufficiently isolated, the way Lucifer has frowned at you each time you stepped so much as a toe out of doors has kept you from leaving the building, the bonfire a week or so back being the one exception.

“Hallo!” A mirthful bellow greets the two of you from the other side of the black iron gate at the end of the drive.

“Lord Diavolo. Barbatos.” Lucifer replies cordially, raising his voice as the two of you stop on the path at a safe distance from your guests.

“Good afternoon.” Barbatos returns the greeting.

“And how is my favorite human doing this fine day?” The prince of all Devildom smiles widely, extending his arms in general gesticulation at the pleasantly gloomy, but not unkempt grounds of your current residence.

“Pretty good, thanks.” You reply with enough enthusiasm for your voice to carry the distance.

“Excellent!” Lord Diavolo beams. “Has Lucifer been taking good care of you?” He watches your escort closely, unable to restrain the lightly teasing tone in his voice; the eldest demon blushes at the insinuation that he needs be reminded to do his duty to you – and by extension, to Lord Diavolo himself.

“Everyone’s been great!” You call back, smiling.

“Glad to hear it.” Lord Diavolo booms. “Let’s have tea!”

The prince and his attentive butler sit at two folding chairs Barbatos set up so quietly you hadn’t noticed. As you watch, Barbatos produces a pop-up tea table, complete with delicious looking pastries and a tall thermos  
of the piping hot beverage.

Following his lead, you take the blanket you’d been carrying and lay it out on the ground, smoothing the fabric over the rough bits of dirt until you’ve cleared a spot comfortable enough for you and Lucifer to sit. Satisfied, you help Lucifer unpack the basket with your tea fixings: some modest finger sandwiches you’d managed to throw together with what was around the kitchen and, thankfully, your Harrison Porter travel mug of tea to make them palatable.

You munch on your suboptimal fare while listening to Lord Diavolo chatter away about how much he’s been enjoying a bit of a break from the Student Council, though he’s also been “…keeping plenty busy, of course, establishing new regulations at RAD that to protect its students from future pandemics, and…" You let Lucifer carry the conversation, content to sip from the mug you share and answering any direct questions from the prince.

“I don’t know why we couldn’t have done this over D.D.D.” Lucifer grumbles as the two of you finally pack up and turn back to the House, waving one last farewell to Barbatos and Lord Diavolo.

“I know, but it’s nice to be outside. And to see them in person.” You say frankly as you both make your way back up the path. Seeing their faces  
lent a bit of normalcy to this strange quarantine life.

Lucifer glances at you, pleased that you’re pleased. “Well then, maybe we can have another picnic soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: Picnic


	13. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

The ding from your D.D.D. drags your attention away from the puzzle you’re working on in the library. You tap the chat notification to read Solomon’s message.

***

_8:23pm_

_Are you busy right now?_

_Not really  
I’m working on a puzzle with Beel and Satan _

_Sounds fun.  
Maybe we could borrow it when you’re finished._

_I’m pretty sure Beel’s been eating some pieces, so…  
*exhaling demon emoji*_

_Is the puzzle food themed?_

_Nope  
But the puzzle pieces are colorful  
I think he keeps mistaking them for candy_

_Could you do me a favor?_

_Sure!  
As long as it doesn’t require me leaving the house lol_

_I need you to go up to the second-floor balcony.  
Bring Beel and Satan with you, if you like. _

_Now?_

_Yes._

_Okay, hang on a sec._

***

Beel is easily convinced to join you by the promise of pizza delivered by Hell’s Kitchen, which you’d been planning to order anyway, but Satan is less eager; he hasn’t really been working on the puzzle – he’d stopped when he’d seen Beel swallow his twentieth piece – and he’s currently engrossed in a book. Still, the three of you do make it to the balcony just as Solomon sends you a follow-up text: _Are you there?_

As you send your reply, you peak over the railing, half expecting to see Solomon on the front steps of the House of Lamentation holding a boombox blasting 1980s pop-rock. You snort at the thought, causing Satan to eye you curiously.

“What is it?” The demon asks, still not entirely pleased to have been stopped in the middle of a chapter.

“Nothing.” You reply with a smile, resting both your hands on the cool stone balcony railing and drinking in the warm night air. “It’s really nice out tonight.”

Beel nods in agreement, hand on his rumbling stomach as he thinks about what toppings he’ll order on his pizza.

Just then, an explosion of cherry-red sparks bursts across the night sky from the direction of Purgatory Hall. You gasp as the pin-wheel shimmers in place before dissipating into a rain of glitter. A second explosion, then a third, light your surprised faces in rich blues and purples as the rockets erupt in bright blossoms. The fireworks begin to follow one another in quick succession, silver waterfalls and golden fireflies, pink and orange pinwheels chased by green ribbons. There’s something special about these fireworks, their effervescent glow more vibrant – tinged, you suspect, with magic - a scintillating bouquet presented against the backdrop of its own melodious thunder. It’s breathtaking.

When the last echo fades, you hear the chime of your D.D.D. and fish it out of your pocket.

_Happy Independence Day!_

“What was that?” Satan asks, turning to you.

“Oh, um, this is the weekend that my nation celebrates its independence from a former sovereign.” You try to explain, never really having had to before. “There’s usually parades, parties, and _always_ fireworks.”

“That sounds fun.” Beel chimes in. “I bet you eat lots of great food, too.”

“Definitely.” You assure him.

“I suppose festivities are cancelled this year?” Satan asks as the three of you turn to head back inside.

“Yeah.” You say, handing Beel your D.D.D. with the Hell’s Kitchen app pulled up. “Guess I’ll just have to celebrate my freedom while being locked up with you guys, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules
> 
> Day 5 Prompt: Festivals
> 
> I took a pretty liberal interpretation of the prompt AND I'm a day late, but it is what it is! Also, pardon my self-indulgence in ascribing MC a nationality in this shot. Ignore it! Just thought it would be fun for this prompt! Hope those of you celebrating holidays and life events are doing so safely. <3


	14. Vacation Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You fiddle with the keys on the laptop Levi has lent you. You and Mammon are trying out a new feature of the Devildom streaming service Hexflix, called ‘party view.’ If all goes well, you and Mammon should be able to stream the same content, while also being able to type messages in a pop-up window.

 **You:** Is it working now?

 **Mammoney:** Yeah it’s workin

 **You:** Okay, cool. Are you ready?

 **Mammoney:** The Great Mammon is always ready

 **You:** Ok, I’m going to press play then

Orchestral music swells and an aerial view of the Demon Lord’s castle fills the screen. “ _The Devildom is home to many sites of stunning beauty, it’s seven levels boasting some of the most captivating scenery, the most enthralling wildlife, and the most imposing architecture in the three realms.”_ As the narration continues, images flash across the screen of the most notable places and spaces in the Devildom.

 **Mammoney:** We took a grand tour when we first got here, ya know

 **You:** Seriously? That must have been amazing!

 **Mammoney** : Yeah, so if ya got questions as we watch, I can answer em for ya

 **You:** Sweet

Footage of dense, dark forests, intimidating cliffs of jagged rock, bubbling hot springs, and a beach of black sand are shown as the narrator reviews the top ten locations of the Devildom that will be the focus of the film.

 **You:** Have you been to all these places, then?

 **Mammoney:** Most of em. Our tour focused more on the cities and stuff

 **You:** It looks like there’s a part two that covers those kinds of places

 **You:** The description says this one focuses on nature

 **Mammoney:** Been to the hot springs quite a bit tho

 **You:** Asmo invited me to the hot springs once

 **Mammoney:** WHAT?

 **You:** We didn’t go, don’t worry lol

 **Mammoney:** Doesn’t he know that water’s too hot for a human?

 **You:** Where would you take me?

You’re not sure at first that he’s seen your chat. The film begins exploring the tenth most spectacular site of natural beauty, which happens to be what looks like a large, swampy bog crawling with more than a few many-eyed inhabitants.

 **Mammoney** : Like on a trip?

 **You** : Say we are planning a weekend away. Where do we go?

You see the chat notification _Mammoney is typing_ appear and disappear several times. You smile to yourself, eyes bouncing between the reappearing notification and the image of a strangely beautiful but deeply disturbing bog creature.

 **Mammoney** : I’d take ya wherever ya like

 **You:** *eyeroll emoji*

 **Mammoney** : What??

 **You** : Where would YOU want to go with me?

 **You:** You’re the one who lives here

 **Mammoney:** Yeah, yeah

The typing notification flickers indecisively once again as the camera on your screen presents a close-up of a gargantuan, pitch-black, crimson-veined flower.

 **Mammoney:** Okay. I’d take ya to the beach

 **You:** That sounds fun!

 **Mammoney** : Yeah, the one in the film here is beautiful

 **Mammoney** : The location is great too

 **Mammoney:** It’s a popular vacation destination so there’s lots of shopping and clubs and stuff

 **You** : Sounds like we might need more than just a weekend

 **Mammoney** : Oh and there’s this museum you might like

 **Mammoney** : I’m not into art, but it’s got some cool artifacts

 **Mammoney** : Like from the Celestial War and stuff

 **You:** That sounds great, Mammon

 **You:** I wish we could go

 **Mammoney:** Let’s go then

 **Mammoney** : If I start savin now, we might have enough by the time this is over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Vacation
> 
> Ah this one is also late! I blame the game's Ch. 23 release last night ;)


	15. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

You realize with a start that the planetarium is already occupied; Belphie is sprawled across the bench, his arms tucked behind his head, looking up at the swirl of constellations magically projected on the ceiling. Sleep has been eluding you for the past hour, and you’d decided a walk might help. The House is so quiet, you hadn’t thought anyone else was up. But, as fate would have it, you’ve stumbled upon the Avatar of Sloth in one of his favorite haunts.

“MC.” Belphie’s eyes drop to your shadowy figure hesitating in the doorway. “You’re up late. Having trouble sleeping?” He beckons you to him with a lazy wave of his hand and a half-smile.

“Yeah.” You admit, making your way across the dark room to the demon. “It’s been difficult to sleep lately. I think it’s because I haven’t been very active, just… staying inside all the time, you know?”

“Nope.” Belphie says, yawning. He sits up momentarily while you take a seat on the bench, resting his head back across your lap with a contented hum when you’ve settled.

“So, you’ve been doing okay?” You ask Belphie, gently stroking his hair and brushing it away from his face. The soft glow from the spheres overhead drapes over both of you, catching in Belphie’s lighter locks like real moonlight.

“It’s been easy.” Belphie explains. “I was locked up for a lot longer than this, and that time, I was all alone.” Your fingers pause at the reminder of a time that you two rarely discussed. Belphie continues, ignoring your hiccup. “This time, everyone’s here with me. You’re here. It’s not bad at all.” He raises a hand to play with a strand of your hair. _That might be putting it mildly_ , you think.

“Except Mammon.”

Belphie grunts apathetically, dropping his hand and redirecting his eyes to the ceiling.

“You don’t miss him?” You prompt cautiously.

“It’s been quieter around here without him. Better for napping.” Belphie says, eyes drooping sleepily.

When you don’t respond, Belphie blinks his eyes back open to look at you, the warm purple of his irises gleaming in the dark. _They're unhappy_ , he thinks while you chew your lip as if to keep from crying.

“Are you seriously missing that scumbag? Why do you need him when I’m right here?” Belphie drawls accusatorily.

“C’mon, Belphie, you know how miserable it is to be alone.” You reprimand him with a complaining shove, making Belphie grumble in irritation and lurch to a sitting position. “I tried talking to Lucifer," You sigh. "But I don't think he took me seriously.” 

The two of you sit side-by-side in silence.

Finally, Belphie’s hand reaches to cover yours. You look up at him in surprise, but he’s focused once more on the planetary display. “You’re right.” Belphie says. “I’ll talk to Lucifer. Mammon would’ve done the same for me.”

You make a silly, happy sound as you thank Belphie with a warm hug.

“Hmph.” Belphie breathes, amused at your cute response, the suggestion of a smile on his lips. You make no move to leave the embrace, and Belphie tightens his arms around you – he’ll keep you here a little longer. After all, he _is_ doing you a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the #obeymeweek2020 challenge on Tumblr: https://obeymeweek2020.tumblr.com/prompts-and-rules
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Gratitude


	16. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Lucifer’s knock on his bedroom door is sharp, and Mamon knows better than to keep his brother waiting. “Comin’!” He calls out, quickly shoving empty instant noodle containers into the trash and pulling on a shirt. As he runs a hand through his hair and straightens his pants, Mammon can almost hear Lucifer’s shoe tapping impatiently on the hallway carpet. Hesitantly, he places his hand on the door handle, grinning when the action doesn’t earn him any painful twinges from the hex Lucifer had placed on the door. After learning Mammon had a visitor the first night of lock-down, there was no shortage of measures taken to ensure he stayed locked in, and others locked out. 

Mammon is met with a severe Lucifer, arms folded sternly across his chest. “Er, hey!” Mammon greets the eldest, trying not to shiver at the palpable chill in the air. “What’s the occasion?”

Lucifer stares his brother down, taking in his disheveled appearance: hair a mess, bloodshot eyes, clothes less than fresh. “I’ve come to release you from your confinement.” 

“Wh-what? R-really?” Mammon asks, incredulous. “Just like that?”

“No, not just like that.” Lucifer says sternly, taking a step forward, eyes flashing. 

Mammon scrambles backwards. “H-hey! What’re ya' doin’?”

Lucifer’s eyes sweep over Mammon’s room. It’s even more of a disaster than usual, but not in his brother’s typical ‘Diavolo may care’ style, the one that suggested he simply couldn’t be bothered by something as mind-numbingly boring as making the bed. No, the piles of clothes, half-eaten snack containers, and jumble of video games tell a different story; Mammon hasn’t been taking his quarantine well at all. He’s been locked up before as a punishment - for nearly a century, in fact - so why hasn’t he been able to handle a couple months of relative solitude?

“I said, what are ya’ doin’?” Mammon repeats, face heating as his brother surveys his grimy living quarters. 

“Mammon, what you did was incredibly irresponsible.” Lucifer starts, gearing up for a lecture.

 _Here we go_. Mammon slumps down on the couch to settle in for what is sure to be at least a few hours.

“You defied orders to refrain from contact with residents of the human realm, putting our human exchange students directly at risk. You must realize that you have to follow the same rules as the rest of us, that there are no _exceptions_. You would think that by now-” Lucifer stops. It’s too quiet. _Where’s the complaining? The indignation?_

Lucifer looks at his brother more closely, noticing how his eyes flit to his D.D.D. sitting on the table, and it clicks, the reason he’s been unable to cope with his punishment this time around. Mammon hasn’t seen their resident exchange student face-to-face in weeks, and every day he spends locked away is a day he isn’t spending by their side. For a moment, Lucifer’s demeanor softens.

But only for a moment.

“Tell me it won’t happen again.”

“It won’t!” Mammon looks up at Lucifer, blue eyes bright with surprising sincerity.

“And that you’ll follow all of the rules that Diavolo has set in place for the safety of our exchange students.” Lucifer continues.

“I—Yes!”

Lucifer cocks an eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir!” Mammon amends. “I promise.”

For once, Lucifer believes him. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He says, turning to leave. “Oh, and I’ve asked Satan to find a book of cleansing spells which you’ll be using to sanitize the entire house on a daily basis.” Lucifer says over his shoulder. “Be sure to pick that up from him this evening at dinner.”

Mammon watches the door click shut, dumbfounded. Had he _really_ just been spared one of Lucifer's legendary lectures? If anything, it makes him uneasy; there must be a catch. Oh well, for now, all he can do is try to stay out of trouble. He reaches for his D.D.D., shock melting away as his spirits lift at the thought of seeing you at dinner. No, not at dinner, now. He dials your number quickly. 

"Hey, human! It's your lucky day! Guess who's on his way to your room at this very minute?"


	17. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Your bed just isn’t big enough, blankets and pillows pushed nearly off edge to make room for you, Belphie, and Mammon to snuggle up for a midday nap. This is your typical time for napping with Belphie, but Mammon has taken it upon himself to join now that he’s been freed from his room. Actually, it’s been a little difficult to get Mammon to leave you alone for ten minutes, now that he once again has free rein of the House of Lamentation. And so here you are, a bit squished, but very cozy, wedged between the two of them.

“Oi, Belphie, back up a bit.” Mammon grumbles, trying to shove his brother's arm off of your stomach. “How’s MC supposed to breathe with you squeezin’ ‘em so tight!”

Belphie sighs, loosening his arms around you almost imperceptibly. “There. Now be quiet or get out. I’m trying to nap.”

You smile, knowing that this is Belphie’s way of letting Mammon off easy. You usually join Belphie in his room, but Mammon had already been in yours, so the seventh-born had been forced to switch up his routine. Not that he was bothered about the location – even his complaints about Mammon joining were pretty tame, all things considered.

“Mammon,” You turn your face towards him to nuzzle his cheek. “Go to sleep.”

“Quit squirmin’ or I won’t be able to.” He pretend sulks, blushing as your noses touch on the pillow.

You bite back a chuckle, not wanting to disturb Belphie’s head resting against your shoulder. His quiet breath on your neck tells you he’s almost asleep already.

“I missed you, you know.” You whisper to Mammon, whose eyes snap open before quickly closing again.

“Yeah, well, of course ya’ did.” He murmurs quietly, tangling his legs with yours a little more closely. “I’m THE Mammon…” His voice trails off.

“You should thank Belphie when you get a chance.” You whisper, bending your arm up to cradle Mammon’s head.

“W-what do ya’ mean?” Mammon mumbles, enjoying the familiar sensation of your fingers in his hair. He sighs contentedly, his breath warm on your face.

“He convinced Lucifer to let you out.” You whisper back as you scratch his head, enjoying the pink of Mammon’s cheeks. 

“O-oh.” Mammon murmurs, becoming drowsy at your touch. “Mmkay. Later, alright? I’m tired.”

“Me too.” You exhale, the warmth of the demons beside you seducing you into a sleepy stupor. The weight of Belphie’s head on your shoulder and his arm across your stomach are comforting. You sigh, shifting a leg so that Mammon’s is tucked under it more snugly.

The Avatar of Greed cozies up to you, hiding his face in the crook of your neck and draping his arm over your chest, his hand narrowly missing Belphie’s face as he tucks it under the other side of you. “I’m glad ya’ missed me.” He mumbles into your neck.

You smile sleepily. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE MAMMON FEELS because I can't help it. <3


	18. Quarantine Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

_Snip!_

The main bathroom has been turned into a makeshift barber shop. There's a chair in the center of the room where Satan sits, towel tied around his neck, as Beel carefully trims his fair locks, brow knit in concentration.

_Snip! Snip!_

“I didn’t know you cut hair, Beel.” You remark, leaning against the bathroom counter across from the demon duo while you wait. Lucifer’s message had told you to show up for your own trim, but you’re still a bit early for your appointment.

“I trim Belphie’s hair when he needs it.” Beel says without looking up from his work, running a comb through Satan’s hair and lining up for another precise cut. “I’ve had lots of practice grooming Cerberus, too.” He adds with another _snip!_

“Oi, Beel! I’m not a dog.” Satan reprimands him.

“I know. Your hair is much softer.” Beel says as he measures out another cut with his thumb on the comb.

_Snip!_

“Really?” You chuckle, earning a blush from Satan.

“Mhm.” Beel answers, eyes still glued to his task. “Almost as soft as Asmo’s, but he won’t let me cut his hair.”

“Beel, please focus.” Satan says sternly, tucking his chin down as directed. 

The haircut continues in silence, interrupted only by the steady _snip! snip!_ of Beel’s scissors. His look of serious concentration is endearing, and although he works slowly, each cut is exact. A few minutes later, Beel runs his fingers through his brother’s hair, smoothing it out, and nods once. “Okay. You’re done.”

Satan stands, shrugging the towel from around his shoulders and brushing the excess hair trimmings from his neck. “Thanks, Beel.” He says, going to the mirror to admire his brother’s handiwork.

“Is everyone getting a haircut today?” You ask, taking Satan’s vacated seat.

“Everyone except Asmo and Mammon.” Beel replies, tying the towel around your neck just tight enough to keep out any stray hairs. “Mammon said his modeling work—”

“BEEEEEEEEEL!” The three of you jump as the bathroom door slams open, a blur of tears and couture bursting into the room and flinging itself at the would-be barber. “BEEL YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!” You blink, and the blur melts into Asmo’s graceful figure, clinging to Beel’s shoulders and sobbing.

“What happened?” Satan asks sharply, worries about his own haircut forgotten.

“Look at me!” Tears stream down Asmo’s face as he turns to Satan, gesturing to his hair.

You gasp. Asmo’s beautiful locks are in a state that can only be described as disastrous.

“You have to fix it! Please!” Asmo pleads, turning back to Beel with a wail.

“Asmo, hold still.” Beel takes Asmo’s tear-stained face in his large hands, his steady touch comforting the upset demon. “Hmm.” He hums, slowly turning Asmo’s head this way and that to inspect the damage while the pretty demon sniffs quietly.

“Asmo, did you try to cut your own hair?” Satan’s voice is a bit softer, a sympathetic expression on his face. Asmo’s lips scrunch into a pout, but he ignores the question.

“Well?!” Asmo asks hopefully as Beel drops his hands.

“I can fix this.” Beel says confidently.

“Oh, _thankyouthankyouthankyou!_ ” Asmo gushes, tears of gratitude welling up as he stands on tiptoe to kiss Beel on the cheek. “We’ll order delivery from Ristorante Six tonight! Whatever you want! No limits! ~♥”


	19. A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“So every time something on this list happens, we have to take a shot.” Asmo explains, directing your attention to the list he’s just messaged you, Mammon, and Levi. “And I’ve brought some bottles I’ve been saving for a special occasion, so no need to make that face, Levi, this is top-quality liquor.”

Levi’s frown deepens. “How will we be able to appreciate the quality of this masterpiece if we’re all drunk off our asses halfway in?” He protests as he consults his D.D.D. “I’m looking at this list, and we are definitely not going to make it past the seventh episode.”

You look down at your D.D.D. to the slice-of-life, anime-themed drinking list that Asmo must have found online somewhere: _close-up of large emotional eyes, angry clenched fist, starry night shot, hands accidentally touch, mention of upcoming exams, giving chocolates, maid/cosplay outfit…_ You keep scrolling.

“Levi’s right.” You say, looking up at the group. “I’ve heard this one is pretty touchy-feely.”

“All the more reason to welcome the distraction.” Asmo hums, pulling several expensive looking bottles from a bag he’s brought with him to your room and setting them on the table.

“But I actually want to watch this.” Levi whines, shifting on your bed to face Asmo more directly.

“And you’re the only one who does,” Asmo purrs with thinly concealed menace. “So you can sit this one out, but let the rest of us drink, okay?~” He clinks another bottle down onto the table forcefully.

All-in-all, Asmo’s been handling quarantine a little better now that he’s expanded his self-care routine and works out with Beel every other day. Having a fixed schedule full of plenty of pampering and productivity seems to have done wonders for the touch-starved demon. Still, you’ve all learned to back off when this particularly strained smile comes out.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mammon says impatiently, shrugging off the tension between his two younger brothers and stepping up to the table. “What’re we drinkin’?”

As Asmo shows Mammon the bottles, you take your seat next to Levi on your bed. “C’mon, Levi, it won’t be so bad.”

Levi watches his brothers fuss over the alcohol, his expression dark. “All I wanted was to watch _My Best Friend is Kinda-Sorta Dating my Brothers and I’m Totally Not Jealous_ in peace.” He groans. “I should have stayed in my room.”

“Make a bet with me.” You nudge Levi’s shoulder, whispering so only he can hear. “Who do you think will go under first?”

“U-uh,” Levi stammers, blushing at the contact. “What are we betting?”

You shrug. “Kitchen duty?”

“Hmmm. Fine." Levi whispers back to you. "Definitely Asmo.”

“Really?!” Your surprised whisper draws two sets of eyes, which narrow suspiciously at you and Levi sitting close together on your bed.

“Oi! What are ya’ whisperin’ about over there?” Mammon asks, attention diverted from the task of sorting the alcohol from weakest to strongest on the table.

“N-nothing!” Levi stammers with a gulp as you chuckle behind your hand.


	20. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“Hi, MC!” Footage of Luke’s dorm room at Purgatory hall fills your D.D.D. screen. His bed is made, but covered with what look like recipe books, and there’s definitely evidence of a few consumed candies scattered around the comforter. 

“Um, guys? I can’t see you.” 

Two voices mumble over one another— _No, Simeon, like this!_ —as the camera angle shifts, until finally both Luke and Simeon are smiling at you through your device. 

“Hi Luke! Hi Simeon!” You smile in greeting. “How are things at Purgatory Hall these days?”

“Oh, you know.” Simeon chuckles. “Pretty much the same as when you called last week.”

“Boring!” Luke complains with a huff, his adorable face scrunched up dejectedly.

“Really, Luke? I thought you’d enjoy an excuse to stay in and avoid all contact with demons.” You say, unable to miss a chance to tease the little angel.

“Er, well,” Luke blushes. “It’s not like I _miss_ any of them! Only you.” He assures you, making sure his angelic reputation remains untarnished. “I just don’t like being stuck indoors. In the Celestial Realm I got plenty of fresh air and sunshine every day, and we’d never dream of being stuck inside week after week like–”

“How are things at the House of Lamentation?” Simeon asks with his patient smile, cutting off Luke’s rant.

“Same old, same old.” You reply with a shrug. _Whatever that means_. The days at the House of Lamentation are passing quickly, blurring into one another as the lockdown continues. “It’s hard to keep a solid schedule. But we’re all doing okay, for the most part. Mammon was released from his room last week.”

“Oh? And how is Lucifer holding up?” Simeon asks, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Pretty well, I think. He hasn’t lost it yet, anyway.” You reply with a laugh. “He spends a lot of time in his study when he isn’t checking on Mammon to make sure he’s staying on task with his cleaning duties.”

Simeon chuckles. “I’m not surprised.”

“Anyway,” You look back to Luke, who seems annoyed at having been cut off. “I heard our call is going to be a little different today?”

“Yes!” Simeon says. “Luke has been working very hard on his interview questions, and he’s been talking nonstop about what a good interviewee you’ll make.”

“I have not!” Luke protests, blushing again. 

“No need to feel embarrassed, Luke. MC is a great choice for your profile piece.” Simeon soothes the younger angel.

“Of course MC is a good choice. Much better than any _demon!_ ” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Luke, is this for the RAD newspaper?” You ask. “I didn’t realize you were part of that club.”

“Michael himself encouraged me to join a club during the exchange, so of course I had no choice.” Luke informs you, letting you know that he is only doing his duty by participating in extracurricular activities, and nothing more. His self-righteous expression would be annoying on any other face, but luckily, Luke’s cuteness makes up for his attitude. 

“That’s very impressive!” You encourage him, hiding your amusement. 

“Hmph.” Luke huffs, but he seems pleased.

“Well, should we get started?” You prompt him.

“Oh! One moment.” Luke scrambles on the other side of the video call, collecting a notepad and pencil from somewhere beyond your view. Simeon winks at you as the smaller angle collects his things, and you grin back at him.

“Okay!” Luke’s round face pops back into your view. He clears his throat, looking down at his papers. “First question. What, in your experience, has been the worst part about being unexpectedly kidnapped and brought to the Devildom against your will?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being as active, lately! I hope to get back into the habit of posting new chapters to this series every week or so!


	21. Devil's Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“It’s here!” You announce, heaving the large brown box onto the kitchen table.

Satan glances up as he finishes tying his apron strings in a neat bow behind his back. “Excellent. Perfect timing, MC.” He joins you at the kitchen table to inspect the package.

“So, what’s in it?” You ask as Satan deftly slices the tape on the box with a sharp fingernail.

“It’s a meal prep kit from Devil’s Apron.” Satan explains as he begins unpacking its contents. “A friend of mine had a coupon for a free trial, so I thought we’d give it a shot and see how it goes.”

“Oh, neat.”

You watch as Satan removes tightly wrapped packages. The size and shape of the contents vary, but you can tell that he's excited about what’s inside.

“Yes. If we like it, we can continue the service and hopefully eat healthily while still staying safe at home. Here.” Satan hands you a couple packages tied in brown string. “Unwrap these for me.”

“Were you able to pick out what you wanted, or is it like a pre-fab sort of thing?” You ask, tugging at the string on the first package.

“A little of both.” Satan comments, picking up a knobby root vegetable. “There’s a discount on produce that is less than aesthetically pleasing, so I selected that option.”

“Asmo would be appalled.” You laugh, pulling back the wrappings on your first small package to reveal a jar of pale, round, squishy objects floating in a viscous liquid. “Er, here’s your…?”

“Pickled basilisk eggs.” Satan informs you. “Go ahead and set those next to the graveyard bone broth over here.”

You do as he says and begin on the next package.

“These look like seasoning packets.” You hold up the small, clear baggies of bright yellow, earthy brown, and vibrantly purple ground spices.

“Oh, I’ll take those.” Satan says, reaching for the baggies. “It’s best if you don’t inhale the nightweed.”

You nod and work on unwrapping your final package, which contains something in a refrigeration seal. “Bat wings!” You exclaim, happy to have a recognizable ingredient.

Satan chuckles. “Those are for tomorrow, so we can put them in the fridge for now.”

You take the bat wings over to the refrigerator, tucking the tightly wrapped package into a drawer labeled incomprehensively, which you’d come to interpret as ‘meat’ or ‘protein’ – though you’ve never actually bothered to ask what it says. _Probably something closer to ‘flesh’_ , you think, eyeing the rest of the drawer’s questionable contents. A dull pair of eyes stare back at you from another package, and you quickly close the refrigerator, trying not to think about it.

When you return to Satan’s side, the rest of the contents of the large box have been removed and unwrapped, and the table is now strewn with a delightful hodgepodge of ingredients and fresh produce (if the green-blue, fuzzy fruit is _supposed_ to look like that, that is).

“So, what’s on the menu for tonight, then?” You ask as Satan picks up one of the recipe cards included in the kit.

“Seared wyvern served with bloodcap mushrooms, wicked greens, and brimstone bread.”

“That actually doesn’t sound awful.” You comment appreciatively, happy to hear that eyeballs of any sort are not part of tonight’s dinner plans.

“Yes, well, I’ll have to make a few adjustments to the recipe, but I tried to select the options that are safest for you to eat.” Satan begins gathering the cooking utensils needed to prepare the meal.

“Um, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I have never gotten a meal kit, so I don't know how they work, haha! I just had fun making up ingredients. :)


	22. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

Robust raindrops patter against the windows in Lucifer's study, leaving wet streaks in their path.

Lucifer looks at you questioningly as you hold out the hot beverage in your hands. “It’s the last of the coffee until next week.” You explain. “And I thought you could use it the most.”

“I think Belphegor might disagree with you,” Lucifer comments as he stands up from his desk. “But I do not.”

You step closer and pass the mug to him, the soothing heat transferring from your palms to his.

“Did you make this yourself?” Lucifer asks lightly, bringing the mug to his lips and blowing gently across the steam that rises from its contents.

“Of course.” You reply, chuckling. “Why else would I bring it to you?”

Lucifer’s eyes are trained on you as he takes a sip. _Bitter. Surprisingly bitter._ “It’s good.” He praises you. “Thank you.”

You try not to blush, since he’s staring so hard. “You’re welcome.”

Just then, a blinding flash of gold envelopes the room, eclipsing your sight with its radiance. You’re not sure if you cry out or not, because the loud clap of what sounds like thunder that follows swallows any sound you might have made.

Lucifer looks towards the windows, and you walk with him as he goes to look at the growing storm. “This will most likely go on for some time.” He tells you while staring out at the angry, swirling clouds in the dark sky. He takes another sip of coffee and seems to savor it before continuing. “You may stay here with me, if you’re frightened.”

“Frightened? I’m not-”

_CRASH!_

Another blaze of bright gold flashes, immediately followed by deep, bone-shaking, thunder. You do gasp this time, the intensity of the light and noise causing you to turn instinctively towards Lucifer’s calm strength. You lift your eyes when the thunder’s died out to see Lucifer looking out at the rain, impassive but for a faint curling upwards of his lips. One of your hands has sought out his free one, belying your confident words.

“Oh, sorry.” You mumble, letting go of him.

Lucifer says nothing, but the hand you dropped finds its way behind you, pulling you close. His touch is light, but comforting. You watch the rain hit the tall windowpanes, on edge for the next eerie outburst from the storm. When it comes, you manage to maintain your composure, Lucifer’s arm around you near and steady.

The lights in the room flicker twice, and then go out, leaving you in darkness. A strange, twilight yellow seeps in through the study windows, thrown by flickering streaks of gold high above in the clouds, which threaten another strike of nightmarish lightning.

“This might be a stupid question,” You hedge, looking up at Lucifer, who’s sipping his coffee as calmly as if he’s seated at breakfast. “But – did the power just go out?”

Lucifer chuckles. “In a manner of speaking, yes.” He turns to look at you. “It isn’t electricity, like in the human realm, but something similar. An element that, practically speaking, runs what you would call electronic devices in the Devildom.”

“Oh.” You murmur, a little thrown by the way the golden glow from the sky reflects in his eyes.

Lucifer’s arm drops from behind you, and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re about to have company.”

The door to the study opens, and a very distraught, whiny Levi enters. “Lucifer!! You have to _do_ something!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When were you all going to tell me that Lucifer is my comfort character? (I just learned this term, so, I hope I understand it, hahaha). 
> 
> Also I guess this isn't super quarantine related, but it's rainy today where I live, so that's my excuse. :)


	23. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“What do you think? The pattern seems simplistic, even to me.” Satan says, standing behind Levi’s computer chair as his brother studies the sewing pattern on the human world website carefully.

“Oh, this is no problem.” Levi says confidently. “I actually think I have all the materials already, but I’ll need to double-check.”

“Really?” Satan sounds impressed. “Great. Let me know if you need any help.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Levi says dismissively, clicking his mouse to save the pattern to his computer without looking up. “I’ll ask Asmo for some design advice, but I don’t think you need to worry about it.” 

“Alright, then.” Satan says curtly. “How long will they take?”

“Uhhhh, like a week? I have a manga I’m finishing and Halloween-themed OVAs from my favorite anime that I don’t want to miss.” Levi gets up from his chair and walks past Satan to the other side of his bedroom. Pulling a few storage totes from a low shelf, he starts digging through the colorful fabrics inside. He pulls out some patterned cotton cloth and turns back to Satan. “Why?”

Satan crosses his arms in a gesture that reminds Levi of the eldest demon brother. “Lucifer mentioned that MC enjoyed their picnic with Diavolo and Barbatos several weeks ago, and I was thinking we should all go on an outing next weekend.”

“A picnic?” Levi asks, returning to forage through his bin of fabrics.

“Or something.” Satan says with a shrug. “We’ll have more options if you can make these in time.”

“Got it.” Levi mumbles, pulling a few more yards of cloth out of the container. “How many will we need? Eight?”

“Actually, I plan to invite Solomon and the angels, as well.”

Levi stands with an armful of fabrics and gives his brother a knowing look. “You’re hoping Luke will bring cake.”

Satan smiles and says nothing as Levi walks his fabrics over to his desk and dumps them there unceremoniously.

“Fine, I’ll do it. But just so you know, it’ll cost you more than our original deal!” Levi turns to Satan with a suspiciously gleeful grin.

“I take it you already have something in mind?” Satan asks with misgiving.

“Yes!” Levi pulls out his D.D.D and opens the Akuzon app. “There’s a limited-edition Halloween Ruri-chan figurine that comes with three costume sets.” 

Levi walks back to Satan, holding up his D.D.D. for him to see. “See? You can dress her as a zombie, a princess, and a cat girl!” He chuckles excitedly, flipping through the product photos.

Satan peers at the screen, more interested in the price than the images until Levi swipes to the last photo – an undeniably adorable image of Ruri-chan in cute, pointed cat ears, mitten paws, and a tail. Normally, Satan wouldn’t be interested in anyone 2D, but… it wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing to see whenever he visits Levi.

Satan sighs. “If you can get these done in a week, you’ll have your figurine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Levi is making? :) 
> 
> Also, happy Halloween if you are reading this in real-time! Haha!
> 
> Also, I'd like to invite any and all content creators to join an OM! Secret Santa exchange! If you're a writer, 1k words is the minimum for the exchange. I joined, and I think the more writers, the merrier! :) Here's the URL with all the info: https://omsecretsanta.carrd.co/
> 
> Deadline to join is Nov. 6th! Everyone is welcome to participate!


	24. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series touches on sensitive, real-world issues related to a pandemic, as I imagine what it would be like for MC (the reader) to be put on stay-at-home lock-down with the others in the House of Lamentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I interrupt my regular NSFW programming to bring you a series of short vignettes, as I think of them, about our favorite MC in a situation a little closer to home for all of us. This series will present ~500 word snapshots into what life might be like if MC and the other occupants of both houses are forced to follow a 'Stay at Home' order. It is just a fun thing for me to do while I, myself, am stuck at home. Love to you all! I hope you and yours are safe and well. <3
> 
> Rated T for use of mild language. New posts will be added as additional chapters.

“Asmo, I feel like I’m going to run into something.” You mumble, holding your arms out in front of you and stumbling blindly into what you think is the common room. _Or maybe the music room?_ You’ve lost track of the twists and turns Asmo has made guiding you through the House of Lamentation with his hands over your eyes. 

“You’re perfectly safe, MC. We’re already here!” Asmo says excitedly, stopping you from going any farther into the room. 

“You know, you could’ve just covered my eyes when we got here.” You remind him, wondering what the demon has up his sleeve; this isn’t the first time he’s covered your eyes for dramatic effect. 

“And miss the chance to walk this close to you on our way?” Asmo asks with a giggle. “Are you ready, dear? One, two, _three!_ ”

Asmo lifts his hands from your eyes, and you blink into the light. It’s the music room, after all.

“Surprise!” Asmo sings. 

“Wh-what’s this?” You ask, nonplussed by the sight of Levi and Satan staring directly at you, faces half-hidden by cloth masks.

An excited Asmo comes around to face you, and you see that he’s also wearing a pretty pink mask, bedazzled with some sort of shimmering crystals. 

“We’re going out!” Asmo exclaims, his delight no less apparent despite his hidden smile. 

“Out?” You echo as Levi comes forward to hand you a mask of your own. “Like, _out_ out?” It’s been months since you’ve ventured past the front gates. The thought of going anywhere beyond the grounds sounds like heaven right about now. _Ironic._

“If we take proper precautions, we should be able to go out together this weekend.” Satan says from behind his cat-whisker mask. “I’ve already talked with Lucifer about it.”

“I made us each one.” Levi says at your side, sporting a cute Ruri-chan chibi mask. “Solomon, Simeon, and Luke, too.”

“And I helped with the designs!~” Asmo says, drawing your attention to the mask in your hands.

You turn your mask over, admiring the pretty floral pattern embroidered in metallic thread.

“You guys, this is amazing! Thank you!” You say to the three of them, hugging Asmo, Satan, and Levi in turn, each recipient’s blush a little deeper than the last. “I can’t believe we’ll actually get to _go_ somewhere.”

“Right? Even I’m looking forward to it.” Levi says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yes, although our options will be limited.” Asmo muses, tapping his chin thoughtfully with a slender finger. “There's too much of a crowd at The Fall, and I’m not sure Hell’s Kitchen has appropriate seating.”

“We’ll do some research beforehand.” Satan comments, pulling off his mask and tucking it into his pocket. “If there’s nowhere specific we can go, I thought a picnic would be nice.”

“You’re right!” Asmo says, determined to stay positive. “We have plenty of time to prepare.”

Their enthusiasm is infectious, and you can't help but be moved by their thoughtfulness. “Okay, you three!" You say brightly, throwing your arms around the shoulders of the nearest two demons. "We have plans to make!”


End file.
